Bakugan Galactic Legends: Dawn of the Revolution
by Genesis SBX
Summary: 'Who am I' is the big question in his mind. Join Nicholas as he & his partner, Pyrus Omega Leonidas, journeys to a completely different realm to explore the truth in Nicholas' past, himself, & his very future...(Discontinued [Adopted])
1. Chpt 1: Prologue

**For those who have played both Bakugan the Video Game &amp; Bakugan Defenders of the Core then you'll know where this is all coming from. This fanfic will have hardly anything to do with the original cast &amp; solely on the protagonist, Leonidas' human partner, as well as other OCs that will be the supporting class. If you don't like this kind of fanfic then it is better to not read it. This is a revised version of my previous fanfic. So please comment if there is anything I could improve in. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

Nicholas Kingsley's POV

Nicholas: '_It's been a while since I joined Dan &amp; the Battle Brawlers once again to face a new threat to protect the Bakugan from the Vexos…But at the end of the journey, I was left with many questions…That day, when Abyss said that I was 'not of this world'…What does she mean…? Was I some sort of alien that got lost in outer space…Hmph! Yeah right…It couldn't be that simple. Leonidas has always been there to reassure me realizing that we both are different from our own kind. I could count on my partner to keep me company…Still; I needed answers…Where did I come from…? Why am I on Earth…? All these things spinning in my head…Before she vanished, Abyss gave me a red gemstone called the Pyrus Ruby &amp; a card that can be used for dimensional travel, similar to the one that Masquerade used many times years ago during our conflict against Naga &amp; Vladitor. She said that the gemstone came from my 'home'…Knowing this, I made contact with Marucho &amp; even Dr. Michael Gehabich to see if they can locate the world I'm from…And so I wait…To see what is unknown to me in the past…And where my future will take me…My name is Nicholas Kingsley…And this is my story…_'

* * *

March 10th, 2014

Bayview, United States…

On a bright morning, Dan Kuso was sitting at the restaurant Julie was working waiting for a certain someone to arrive…

Dan: "…"

Julie: "Hello handsome."

Dan: "Oh hey, Julie."

Julie, who was wearing her waitress uniform, approached Dan with a notebook.

Julie: "So what can I get for you today?"

Dan: "Just water. I'm waiting on Nick."

Julie: "Nah, big surprise, cheapskate."

Drago, who is now Helix Dragonoid, popped out of Dan's pocket onto the table.

Drago: "Hello Julie."

Julie: "Hey Drago."

Drago: "I still can't believe you &amp; Dan winded up as neighbors again but this time halfway around the world."

Julie: "It's crazy. I know, but it's nice having an old friend nearby."

Dan's family moved to Bayview City due to his father's job transfer while Julie's reason for moving to the neighborhood is…unknown…

Dan: "Where is Nick anyway? He's late."

Drago: "It's best we take him slowly Dan. Since our battle with the Vexos in the Earth's Core, Nicholas has been having a hard time coping with what Abyss said."

Dan: "Yeah, you're right."

Nicholas: "Dan! Sorry, I'm late. I was occupied with setting up my deck."

Just there, 14 year–old Nicholas appeared with Omega Leonidas. Nicholas had brownish–gold hair, along with brown angled–up eyes, a red short–sleeved shirt with a black sleeveless jacket, black jeans, &amp; red hiking shoes.

Julie: "Hey, you two."

Nicholas: "Hello again, Julie."

Drago: "It's nice to see you two again after so long."

Leonidas: "It's not like a millennium, Drago. But yes, it really has been a while."

Julie: "So, Dan, what are two going to be doing today?"

Dan: "Nick is going to brawl in the Interspace for the first time in months. Since Interspace opened, his ranking dropped down to Rank #7…No offense."

Nicholas: "None taken."

Nicholas didn't seem offended by it since it was the absolute truth.

Julie: "A battle between two of the world's best is always an awesome moment! I'll join you guys later; Runo &amp; Alice will be there as well."

Dan: "Seriously, awesome! You ready to go Nick?"

Nicholas: "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

Moments later…

Dan &amp; Nicholas entered the Battle Hall that serves as the entrance to Bakugan Interspace. Marucho spoke through a recorded clip to welcome players into the Interspace.

Marucho: '_Good morning! And welcome to Bakugan Interspace, the world's first &amp; only 100% virtual battle park created just for you! Come &amp; experience exciting brawls with kids from around the globe_.'

Nicholas: "I got to admit, Marucho really outdone himself this time to create a virtual reality in which everyone could enjoy Bakugan battles again."

Dan: "The idea is just brilliant; he's bringing brawling to the masses!"

The two entered through the primary circulations &amp; entered the Interspace, where Nicholas stood gazing in awe. The whole place was covering with brawlers in a virtual lobby.

Nicholas: "…Oh man…Beautiful…"

Dan: "This place is called the Comment. Players from anywhere could just come here to hang out."

Leonidas: "I'm certainly going to enjoy this."

Drago: "Knowing your thirst for battle, anyone could imagine."

Marucho: "This is also the place where you can exchange helpful hints &amp; strategies while searching for opponent's to battle against."

Marucho then appeared to greet them.

Dan/Nicholas: "Marucho!"

Marucho: "Hey, Dan…And Welcome back Nick!"

Nicholas: "It's good to see an old friendly face…or…Make that three more."

Runo, Julie, &amp; Alice came from behind Marucho greeting everyone.

Runo: "Hey Dan. Hey Nick. I heard you guys are about to battle against each other for the first time in…Uuhh?"

Alice: "…Three years, Runo…"

Runo: "Oh…right."

Julie: "This is so exciting."

Nicholas: "Dan, you ready."

Dan: "Always let's go!"

Marucho: "…Uh…Guys, I'm afraid you're going to have to wait…"

Dan/Nicholas: "What!?"

Everyone looked at the screens to see that all of the battle arenas are occupied with brawlers.

Dan: "Seriously? A full house?"

Nicholas: "Wait a minute, where's Shun?"

Marucho: "Ooh, Shun's at Arena A12 right now. His battle should almost be done so you guys could actually start yours."

Dan: "Awesome, let's go…Arena A12, okay let's go!"

Dan opened a gate to the arena as the brawlers walked through to see Shun facing Shuji in a brawl, only to find that Shun has already taken him down in a flash. Shun then noticed his fellow Brawlers &amp; leaped to the top of the benches to meet them.

Dan: "Nice one, dude."

Shun: "Mmm."

Dan: "Still you got a long way before catching up to me."

The massive screen that showed the rankings appeared as soon as the brawl ended.

Nicholas: "Dan in #1, Shun in #2, Marucho in #3, Runo in #4, Julie in #5, Alice in #6, &amp; last but not least is me in #7."

Shun: "You &amp; Dan are up, Nicholas."

Alice: "Good Luck, you two."

Julie: "Oh yeah."

Dan: "You ready, Nick? Cause I could go easy on you?"

Nicholas: "I may have not battled for a while but me &amp; Leonidas has what it takes to win."

* * *

Moments later…

The entire stadium became crowded upon hearing Dan Kuso &amp; Nicholas Kingsley is facing each other. Both brawlers are among the most popular in the Brawling World, as the battle begins…

Announcer: '_The Bakugan Battle between Dan Kuso &amp; Nicholas Kingsley is about to commence_!'

Kid #1: "Hey, it's Dan &amp; Nick!"

Kid #2: "Isn't it a little off for the Rank #7 to take on the Rank #1?"

Kid #3: "Hey, don't forget that Nick is ranked #7 because he hasn't brawled for a while."

Kid #1: "This could go either way."

Dan was at the right side of the field while Nicholas was at the left side.

Announcer: '_Bakugan Field Open_!'

Dan: "Let's get this started! Gate Card Set!"

Dan threw his gate card which vanished into the battleground.

Dan: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go, Pyrus Helix Dragonoid!"

Drago: "Raaarrgh!"

Nicholas: "You ready, Leonidas?"

Leonidas: "Never more!"

Nicholas: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go, Pyrus Omega Leonidas!"

Leonidas: "Grooaargh!"

* * *

**Round #1 Begins!**

**Omega Leonidas (600Gs) – Helix Dragonoid (900Gs)**

**Nicholas Kingsley's Life Force (500pts/100%) – Dan Kuso's Life Force (500pts/100%)**

* * *

Dan: "Ability Activate! Dragon Hummer!"

Drago entered into Hyper Mobility Mode as he glows bright red. He charged at Leonidas, who was made a quick dodge.

Drago: "He's fast!"

Dan: "Stay on him, Drago!"

Just when Drago was about land a punch on Leonidas…

Nicholas: "Ability Activate! Flame Barrier!"

Omega Leonidas created a thick, rippling red shield knocking Drago out of his Hyper Mobility Mode.

Dan: "Snap! He nullified our ability!"

Drago: "At least, they're taking us seriously. Let's go, Dan!"

Dan: "Gate Card Open! Element Merge!"

* * *

**Omega Leonidas (600Gs→400Gs) – Helix Dragonoid (900Gs→1,100Gs)**

* * *

Nicholas: "Double Ability Activate! Omega Burst + Fusion Ability: Spartan Fire!"

* * *

**Omega Leonidas (400Gs→700Gs→900Gs) – Helix Dragonoid (1,100Gs→900Gs)**

* * *

Leonidas transformed the concentrated sphere of fire energy into a blazing star &amp; fires it at Drago, but it failed to take him down.

Dan: "Drago! You okay?"

Drago: "That was a powerful one! Even though Leonidas' power level is now the same as mine that one possessed serious force."

Dan: "Then we'll just have to step it up! Ability Activate! Dragon Phalanx!"

* * *

**Omega Leonidas (900Gs→600Gs) – Helix Dragonoid (900Gs→1,200Gs)**

* * *

Nicholas: "Oh boy! Ability Activate! Burning Stream!"

* * *

**Round #1 Ended**

**Omega Leonidas (600Gs→800Gs) – Helix Dragonoid (1,200Gs→1,000Gs)**

**Nicholas Kingsley's Life Force (300pts/60%) – Dan Kuso's Life Force (500pts/100%)**

* * *

Leonidas' Burning Stream was overcome by the Dragon Phalanx.

Runo: "Oh man!"

Julie: "Leonidas went down pretty hard."

Alice: "No I don't think so…"

Shun: "She's right. Nicholas knows that he can't counter that attack but only to reduce the damage."

Marucho: "They're about the start the next round."

* * *

**Round #2 Begins!**

**Omega Leonidas (600Gs) – Helix Dragonoid (900Gs)**

**Nicholas Kingsley's Life Force (300pts/60%) – Dan Kuso's Life Force (500pts/100%)**

* * *

Nicholas: "Ability Activate! Omega Burst!"

* * *

**Omega Leonidas (600Gs→900Gs) – Helix Dragonoid (900Gs)**

* * *

Dan: "Desperate to make it even? Ability Activate! Burning Reflector!"

* * *

**Omega Leonidas (900Gs→600Gs) – Helix Dragonoid (900Gs)**

* * *

Leonidas' ball of fire got reflected back at him but also missed.

Nicholas: "Alright! Gate Card Open! Power Limiter!"

Dan: "I don't think so! Ability Activate! Firim Tornado!"

…

Dan: "…What…happened…?"

Nicholas: "Sorry Dan! Power Limiter stops the opponent's Bakugan from activating abilities if their current power level is higher than Leonidas' Base Power Level."

Dan: "…Ooh…Snap…!"

Nicholas: "Leonidas! Ability Activate! Furion Tornado!"

Leonidas: "Come On, Dragonoid!"

Leonidas charges at Drago in a tornado of furious flames.

* * *

**Round #2 Ended**

**Omega Leonidas (600Gs→900Gs) – Helix Dragonoid (900Gs→600Gs)**

**Nicholas Kingsley's Life Force (300pts/60%) – Dan Kuso's Life Force (200pts/40%)**

* * *

Marucho: "Oh, Wow!"

Shun: "Nicholas really still got it in him."

Dan: "Ohoh, man. This battle really is quite the blast! Eh, Nick?"

Nicholas: "Yup, care for round #3?"

Dan: "You bet! Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Drago Stand!"

Nicholas: "Bakugan Brawl! Leonidas Stand!"

* * *

**Round #3 Begins!**

**Omega Leonidas (600Gs) – Helix Dragonoid (900Gs)**

**Nicholas Kingsley's Life Force (300pts/60%) – Dan Kuso's Life Force (200pts/40%)**

* * *

Dan: "Let's try this again! Ability Activate! Dragon Hummer!"

Nicholas: "Ability Activate! Omega Burst!"

* * *

**Omega Leonidas (600Gs→900Gs) – Helix Dragonoid (900Gs)**

* * *

The crowd watched in excitement as each corner of the arena yelled out the name on who will win the fight. When suddenly, Nicholas begins to hear a familiar feminine voice in his head…

?: "…It is time…"

Nicholas: "Huh? Who's there? Huh?"

A strange ability card then begins to glow in his pocket. He took it out &amp; noticed it's giving off a multicolored light.

Nicholas: "What's this?"

Dan: "Hey, Come On! Ability Activate! Galactic Dragon!"

* * *

**Omega Leonidas (900Gs) – Helix Dragonoid (900Gs→1,400Gs)**

* * *

Nicholas: "Leonidas! We're gonna try something new here!"

Leonidas: "Alright then let's go!"

Nicholas: "Ability Activate! Omega Titan!"

In a massive flash of light, Leonidas begins to unleash a massive pressure of energy as the Interspace begins to grow unstable. The attack was so powerful that Drago was knocked out by the shockwave of the attack before it even began.

* * *

**Round #3 Ended**

**Omega Leonidas (900Gs→1,300Gs) – Helix Dragonoid (1,400Gs→1,000Gs)**

**Nicholas Kingsley's Life Force (300pts/60%) – Dan Kuso's Life Force (0pts/0%)**

**Winner: Nicholas Kingsley**

* * *

Nicholas: "Leonidas! What's going on? The battle is over!"

Leonidas: "I don't know! The energy is flowing through me! I can't stop it!"

Dan: "Ah man, Marucho!"

Marucho: "Evacuate the arena immediately! Terminate this battle now!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Dr. Michael Gehabich's Lab…

The Pyrus Ruby begins to react in a very strange way…

Dr. Gehabich: "What's this…?"

The heating energy wave continued to soar as the room begins to feel like an oven. Dr. Gehabich did everything he could to contain the overflowing of heat &amp; Pyrus energy until it eventually cooled down…

Dr. Gehabich: "Goodness…What was that phenomenon…Ooh?"

The Doctor then noticed that he is getting a strange signal not from anywhere…but from a different galaxy.

* * *

Back at the Bakugan Interspace…

The Interspace terminated the battle before anything got worse. Nicholas quickly went down to see Leonidas.

Nicholas: "Leonidas…! Leonidas…! Are you okay partner? Talk to me!"

In a few seconds, Leonidas opened up &amp; spoke.

Leonidas: "…'Haa'…'Haa'…That…did not feel good…"

Nicholas: "It's okay buddy. You'll be fine."

Dan: "Nick!"

Nicholas: "Dan!"

Dan: "What was that?"

Nicholas: "I…really don't know…"

* * *

**So there it is, Chpt. 1: Prologue. The next chapter will take some time to be fully developed but I will get it up as soon as I can. Please comment.**


	2. Chpt 2: Homecoming

**Chapter 2:**** Homecoming**

Martius 11th, 1014 A.C

In a distant world…

In a place with darkened skies, the city of Daricon was a place filled of gloom. The air was thick with menacing aura especially in the Black Citadel; the room was filled with ministers, nobles, &amp; other officials as six warriors enter the throne room &amp; kneeled. One minister dressed in grey robes &amp; wore a mask that covered the right side of his face spoke out.

Masked Minister: "Well, Nero. Have you figured out what caused the strange phenomenon?"

A young man named Nero Calarus dressed in red armor &amp; black robes, with brown hair with a long ponytail, lifted his head.

Nero: "We have. What happened was that massive energy waves were unleashed by Attributed Gemstones which triggered a chain reaction on the surrounding area…However…"

Masked Minister: "However, what?"

It took a few seconds for the young man to speak up after a moment of utter silence.

Nero: "The strange part is that the Gemstones that emitted such a discharge are only the Pyrus Rubies. I think we all know where this is going, that only Pyrus Bakugan could have unleashed such power."

Other ministers begin to chatter about this all across the room.

Masked Minister: "Are you even able to pinpoint where this Bakugan could be?"

Nero: "No sir. That is the strange part. This phenomenon also occurred on the other side."

!

Masked Minister: "What? The loyalists also experienced the same thing?"

Nero: "Yes, our agents reported this just recently. On top of that, all of the area that experienced this occurrence, both our side &amp; the enemies' side, had almost the exact same magnitude which in turn made it nearly impossible for us to pinpoint where this Bakugan could be located."

Masked Minister: "…"

?: "Do you have even a slight idea who could have triggered this? Any guesses?"

A deep, gloomy voice appeared out from the shadows.

!

Masked Minister: "…Emperor…Your Majesty…"

The voice came from a man sitting on the throne.

Nero: "Forgive me, your Majesty. With all the resources we have, there is no Bakugan more powerful enough to unleash such power…Especially on a global scale like that…"

Emperor: "…Hmm…"

Masked Minister: "So you're saying that there is a Pyrus Bakugan more powerful than even your Tortharion?"

Nero: "…"

Emperor: "Enough! Nero, you &amp; your Tyran Black Knights will scour the empire for this Pyrus Bakugan."

Nero: "Understood."

He then addressed to the Masked Minister next to him.

Emperor: "Kirvon, inform our agents on the Loyalists' side to search for this Bakugan. We cannot allow something that powerful to be with the enemy."

Kirvon: "Yes, your Majesty. Of course."

* * *

March 11th, 2014

Meanwhile, back on Earth…

Nicholas was sitting on a bench in a local park watching the east–rising sun. He was still thinking about the occurrence the previous day.

Leonidas: "Nicholas…Are still thinking about yesterday?"

Nicholas: "Not only that…I'm also wondering about what Abyss was telling me last night."

Leonidas: "Abyss, huh?"

He was also considering the dream he had the previous night.

* * *

Flashback, the previous night…

Nicholas: "…Aah…Huh?"

Nicholas woke up in an unknown space with luminous light surrounding him.

Leonidas: "Nicholas!"

Nicholas turned to see Leonidas in his beast state.

Nicholas: "Leonidas, where are–"

?: "We meet again…Nicholas Kingsley."

Nicholas: "That voice…!"

He turned around &amp; sees a familiar white spirit with the appearance of a woman.

Nicholas: "It is you…Abyss…But I thought you…Oh, of course, you were–"

Abyss: "Yes. I was reborn. And I still reside in the Earth's Core."

Nicholas: "Abyss…was it you that gave me that strange card?"

Abyss: "Yes. You &amp; Leonidas are needed greatly right now. The power that was released from that card was even felt from your homeworld."

Leonidas: "What? From Nicholas' home?"

Abyss: "Indeed. A great storm is coming …A catastrophic crisis that hasn't befallen on that world for a thousand years."

Nicholas: "Crisis? What crisis?"

Abyss: "It all started on the day you were born…And now it is only getting worse by the day &amp; the utter darkness draws closer to your people. If the Coming Chaos isn't stopped, then there is little hope for other worlds to survive their onslaught."

Nicholas: "Abyss. I really don't quite understand. What is this Coming Chaos you're talking about? Hey, wait!"

Abyss begins to fade away.

Nicholas: "I still have so many que–"

Abyss: "Go to your friend in Russia. He will help you to your home if you are still willing to see your home."

Upon saying those last words, Abyss finally faded

Nicholas: "Russia?...!…Dr. Michael Gehabich!"

* * *

End of Flashback…

Leonidas: "So what do you intend to do, Nicholas?"

Nicholas took a long moment of silence to consider this but eventually…

Nicholas: "Leonidas, I'm going to see Dr. Gehabich. It's time I get going."

Leonidas: "I'm coming with you, my friend."

The Pyrus Bakugan quickly jumped onto Nicholas' left shoulder.

Nicholas: "Leonidas?"

Leonidas: "You were there to help me when I was in a wary of what to do, now I will be there to help you find yourself."

…

Nicholas: "Thank you, Leonidas."

Later, at Marucho's home…

Nicholas packed everything he needed &amp; ran to see Marucho, hoping to get a trip to Russia. Marucho's butler, Kaito, happens to be there…

Nicholas: "Kaito."

The old butler spotted him &amp; bowed.

Kaito: "Ah, Master Nicholas. Master Marucho &amp; the others were hoping to contact you for something urgent."

Nicholas: "Oh?" '_Is it just a coincidence_?'

Nicholas quickly made his way to Marucho's office. There, he sees all of the original Battle Brawlers as well as a screen with Dr. Gehabich talking to them.

Dan: "Whoa-hoh! Speak of the devil!"

Alice: "We were just talking about you."

Nicholas: "So…then."

Marucho: "Yeah…Dr. Gehabich?"

Everyone turned to the scientist.

Dr. Gehabich: "Yes. The strange phenomenon that occurred in the Interspace also coincided with the sudden burst of energy from the Pyrus Ruby that was in my lab. Also once the energy died down, I received strange signals with the same energy readings from this gemstone from an entirely unknown galaxy thousands of light–years away."

Leonidas: "So that must be Nicholas' true home."

Nicholas: "Dr. Gehabich, do you think you can have your dimensional transporter send me to that very place."

!

Dan: "Are you nuts!?"

Julie: "That's dangerous!"

Marucho: "That's right! This is completely different from Vestal &amp; New Vestroia. These two worlds are from our galaxy so transporting people from our world to those worlds wasn't a problem anymore."

Shun: "But transporting to a completely different galaxy that is eons away has never been done before."

Dr. Gehabich: "Correct. If anything goes wrong, you may end up getting trapped between dimensions…forever."

Runo: "Just like what almost happened to me back then in New Vestroia."

Nicholas had his head slightly down from the various opinions of his decision.

Alice: "Nicholas. Please reconsider this is–"

Nicholas: "I'm sorry! But I won't!"

Everyone jumped from his outburst…

Nicholas: "I know this sounds crazy…And I know this could be dangerous but…I just have to go. I have to do this. If I'm from this world then why am I here on Earth? What is my purpose in coming here or maybe sent here or–? I…I just have to know. What my past was? Who exactly am I? Where will this all take? I just have to see it through no matter what…So please Doctor. Please let me do this!"

…

Dr. Gehabich: "Very well…I will see if I can locate the world where this signal came from. In the meantime, prepare yourself for your journey."

Dr. Gehabich left to begin while Nicholas turned to everyone else.

…

Nicholas: "Guys…I'm sorry. But I have to–"

Dan: "Don't sweat it, man. If this is your choice, then go for it."

Nicholas: "…Dan…"

Everyone smiled &amp; nodded at Nicholas' determination.

Marucho: "Kaito! Prepare my ship. We're going to Dr. Gehabich's Lab."

Kaito: "Right away, Master Marucho."

* * *

March 12th, 2014

At Dr. Gehabich's Lab…

Nicholas has brought all the things he needs on the journey as the Brawlers escort him into the lab, where Dr. Michael Gehabich was waiting.

Alice: "Well, grandfather?"

Dr. Gehabich: "I was able to pinpoint the exact location but the signal is very shaky…Nicholas, are you sure about this because once we begin, there will be no turning back."

Everyone looked at Nicholas who still had the same determined face as before.

Nicholas: "I made a choice…This is my path."

…

Dr. Gehabich: "Alright. Then we shall begin."

The Doctor begins to start up the dimensional transporter as Nicholas turned to face his old friends, the friends that helped him in becoming a Bakugan Battle Brawler.

Nicholas: "Guys…Thank you for everything. Thank you."

Alice: "No thank you."

Julie: "Make sure to give us a call whenever you have the chance."

…

Runo: "…Julie…"

Julie: "What?"

Runo: "Aahh…Anyway, take care Nicholas, Leonidas."

Shun: "Safe travels, my friend."

Marucho: "Yeah. Just keep on practicing &amp; you'll blow everyone away."

Nicholas: "Thanks."

Nicholas then turned to Dan as they both gazed at each other for a while.

Nicholas: "Dan, thanks for all your help…And for letting being a part of this team."

Dan: "No problem, man. Just be careful out there."

Nicholas: "I will."

Nicholas turned towards the dimensional transporter as a dimensional gate opens.

Nicholas: "Leonidas?"

The Pyrus Bakugan hopped onto his right shoulder.

Leonidas: "Let us go, my friend. To your true home."

Nicholas made one final glance at his friends, smiled, &amp; entered the gate. Through the vortex, Nicholas awaits the world that he will see soon…Then a familiar spirit appeared.

Nicholas/Leonidas: "Abyss!"

The luminous spirit released a warming aura around them.

Abyss: "You have made your choice. And now you must strive forward to your destiny. Take this with you."

Abyss gave Nicholas what appears to be a necklace with the symbols of all six attribute printed on the small circular, golden crest.

Nicholas: "Hey. Where have I seen this before?"

Abyss: "This is my final gift for you. Take care of him well, Leonidas."

Leonidas: "I will; to my last breath."

Abyss: "Farewell, be careful, Son of Nathaniel the Benevolent."

Nicholas: "?"

Abyss: "…And welcome to the World of Arcadia…"

* * *

**If you noticed the Martius from the beginning is Nicholas' homeworld's month of March &amp; the year between the two worlds are exactly one millennium apart. Also one more thing is that, A.C stands for After Cataclysm.**

****Janus - January****

****Februa - February****

****Martius - March****

****Aphros - April****

****Maia - May****

****Junius - June****

****Julius - July****

****Augustio - August****

****Septema - September****

****Octavo - October****

****Novema - November****

****Decema - December****

* * *

****Since Nicholas will be heading into a completely new world, that isn't part of the original series. I have a DeviantArt Website with pictures to help out. Please comment.****


	3. Chpt 3: A New Beginning, A New Battle

**My next chapters will take a longer time since the story is getting more broad. Also I'll be making pictures of the OC characters that will be posting on my DeviantArt website. If the location of the plot seems confusing then go to the deviant art website, I have a map their to guide you. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chpt. 3:**** A New Beginning, A New Battle**

Martius 13th, 1014

On a massive island, in a military compound, a girl, with long light–brown hair in two small buns at both rear corners of her head, wearing blue &amp; white military uniform, ran to the main Command Center to see a strange finding that the army found outside of the base. When she arrived into the underground laboratory of the base, she sees Dr. Rulocke, who is the head of the scientific research of the army.

Girl: "Dr. Rulocke!"

The doctor who was examining their finding located to his right to see the young girl.

Rulocke: "Oh. Selendis Koth, my dear. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on standby?"

Selendis: "I'm here to see this strange finding our scouts found. I am a captain here after all."

The doctor looked back through a window where their "finding" was resting.

Selendis: "Huh? Wha…!? It's a…boy."

Rulocke: "Yes. This boy appears to be about the same age as you. He was discovered in the same area we found that strange energy signal. As you may know, we suspected that it was Nationalist forces poking around the island beaches but our scouts found…him instead."

Selendis seemed somewhat confused.

Selendis: "Okay…But why put him in a lab? Shouldn't he be in solitary confinement so that we can confirm whether his allegiance is with us, the enemy, or a neutral party?"

Rulocke: "That won't be necessary…"

Selendis: "?"

Rulocke: "The clothes he was wearing are not from around here. Other than that, the materials that were made in it is not known either. Besides…"

Rulocke then pointed to what appears to be a Pyrus Bakugan being examined next to the boy.

Selendis: "Oh?"

Rulocke: "Yes. That Pyrus Bakugan is not known in any of our records even those from the extinct species. So I figure it be wise to examine him first before confining him."

Selendis: "Very well, so?"

Selendis plundered further to know what the doctor found out.

Rulocke: "The boy is definitely Arcadian. There's no doubt about that. But everything else about this boy is still unclear. Like his Bakugan, we can't even analyze how strong this Bakugan is. It's as if, it has shut itself away from the outside world…Selendis?"

The doctor sees the young Selendis staring at the boy's face.

Selendis: "…Funny…I think I've seen him somewhere before…But I can't seem to put it where…Maybe it's just my imagination. Please see to it that the boy is given a place to stay."

Rulocke: "Huh? Didn't you say you want him placed in solitary confinement?"

Selendis: "Change of plan."

Selendis didn't bother turning around to explain &amp; walked outside.

Rulocke: "Understood."

* * *

Meanwhile…

In the nearby forest, red &amp; black armored soldiers were observing the outpost &amp; sighted the strange 'finding'. The commander, who is also wearing the same armor but with an officer uniform with a short beard &amp; straight mustache, of the soldiers started speaking through his wrist transmitter.

Commander: "Are you seeing all this, my lord?"

?: "You have your orders, Commander Hodge. Carry them out."

The ominous voice that responded through was Nero Calarus.

Nero: "Occupy the outpost so we can launch our assault on the island itself…And capture this 'finding' the Loyalists discovered &amp; bring him to me."

Hodge: "Yes sir."

* * *

Hours later…

Nicholas finally begins to come around after going through that portal.

Nicholas: "…Oh…Man…"

He was still very dizzy from the effects of the vortex. Since traveling from one galaxy to another wasn't what the dimensional transporter was really capable of at such a scale, the chances for a error is high. As he woke up, he has found himself…in shackles to a bed.

Nicholas: "Wha…What the!? What is this!? How did I…!? Leonidas?"

Leonidas: "Right here, friend!"

Nicholas sees Leonidas was just sitting on a table nearby while he was shackled up.

Nicholas: "Whoa! Thank goodness…By the way, where are we right now?"

Leonidas: "Your true home, Nick."

Nicholas looked at Leonidas in awe.

Nicholas: "Seriously!? Are you sure?"

Leonidas: "I'm positive. I overheard an old man talking to a girl a moment ago. He said 'you were definitely Arcadian'."

Nicholas: "…Arcadian…"

Nicholas flashbacked to what Abyss said.

Abyss: '_Welcome to the World of Arcadia_.'

He couldn't help but smile.

Nicholas: "Then that means we made it! WAHOO! Can you believe it!?"

…

Nicholas: "Huh? Leonidas? What's wrong?"

Leonidas: "You do realize that you are shackled up to your bed with sentinels guarding your…prison cell."

…

Nicholas: "…Oh…But still this is awesome, right? I finally back to my homeworld! Shouldn't I be happy?"

Leonidas: "Hmm…Ya know Nicholas; there may be someone that may help you."

Nicholas snapped out of his proud 'tantrum' &amp; had his attention back at Leonidas.

Leonidas: "The girl that old man was talking to says that she might have known you. If you can talk to her, she may be of some help to you."

Nicholas plundered over the thought for a moment before giving Leonidas a smile.

Nicholas: "Sounds like a plan. As always, you're my eyes &amp; ears. Haha."

Leonidas: '_That expression of yours never ceases to keep even my spirits up, my friend_.'

!

Suddenly, a security door outside of the cell opened &amp; a girl walked in.

Nicholas: "?"

The girl with light brown hair returns as she asked the guards to leave them alone.

Leonidas: "Nicholas. That's the same girl I mentioned."

Nicholas then whispered to Leonidas not to cause a ruckus. The girl then released the shackles that was holding him to the bed &amp; spoke.

Selendis: "I am Captain Selendis Koth of the Arcadian Imperial Army. I would like to speak with you privately."

Nicholas stood up as he gazed upon her for a while before smiling &amp; reach out for a handshake.

Nicholas: "I'm Nicholas Kingsley. It's nice to meet you."

…

Selendis: "Umm…This isn't a ceremony so there is no need to hold hands."

…

Nicholas: "Okay…Yeah…So…What do you wanna talk about?"

Selendis: "Well, first thing is first. Where did you come from? Why were you lying there at the beach?"

Uh Oh! Nicholas knows that he can't simply say that he is from Earth so…

Nicholas: "Where did I come from…Hmm…Actually…Umm…Where did I come from? Wait, did you say on the beach? Where is this?"

Leonidas: '_Ho! Ho! Quick thinking, Nick_!'

Selendis: '_Amnesia_?_ He has no memory of what happened_?' "Okay, well…This is Sonica Island, the Eastern Island of the two smaller islands of the Continent of Cherubus."

Selendis opened the window shades for Nicholas to see the outside.

Nicholas: "Oh ho…! Wow!"

He was absolutely astounded by its beauty. It was similar to the tropical island forest back on Earth only with more colorful flowers &amp;…giant plants.

Nicholas: "You don't see something like this every day."

Selendis looked at Nicholas' awed expression, a look that she has never seen for a long time already. She begins to wonder what was about this boy that keeps making her feel back…very back.

Selendis: "Do you even know what is…going on in this world?"

Nicholas: "No. What is it? What's going on exactly?"

Selendis: "_Haaa_. Okay. The is that the world is now at–"

*_Booooom_*

Nicholas: "What the–"

*_Rang_* *_Rang_* *_Rang_* *_Rang_*

An alarm went off immediately after a loud explosion was heard.

Guard: "Captain! Come quick!"

Selendis: "What's going on!? Are we–"

Guard: "Yes! The enemy is launching an attack on this outpost!"

Selendis: "Get all the able bodied men to face the enemy while keeping a required amount of men to remain here in the base! And send an emergency call to the mainland for reinforcements if possible!"

Guard: "Yes, ma'am!"

Selendis begins to run outside but Nicholas halted her to suggest her something.

Nicholas: "Let help!"

Selendis: "No! You'll get yourself killed out there."

Nicholas: "Why is this island so important?"

Selendis: "We cannot allow the enemy to take this island; otherwise, they'll have a foothold to invade the rest of the Cherubus Continent!"

Selendis then grabbed Nicholas by the shoulder.

Selendis: "Stay here until the fight's over."

She finally ran outside to the battlefield.

…

After a few minutes…

Nicholas: "…Leonidas…"

Leonidas: "You realized it too, huh?"

Nicholas remembers about the Great Crisis that Abyss was implying to before.

Nicholas: "Could this have anything to do with the crisis?"

Leonidas: "Only one way to find out…"

With a serious look on his face…

Nicholas: "Leonidas?"

Leonidas: "Understood!"

*_Boom_*

Both: "WHOOAA!"

The ceiling come tumbling from above burying him &amp; Leonidas.

* * *

Meanwhile…

A few miles from the base, Selendis led a squadron of soldiers to fight off the enemy riding gliders. There they see monitor lizard-like Bakugans attacking a local town under the ownership of red-black soldiers.

Selendis: "The Nationalists! Take them out!"

Soldiers: "Yes ma'am!"

The Guards activated their Battle Gauntlets &amp; took out Aquos Bakugans.

Soldiers: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise, Aquos Sealon!"

Seal-like Bakugans appear to face off against the enemy Bakugan called, Pyrus Drakor. But they quickly retreated.

Soldier: "Captain Selendis! The enemy is retreating! Shall we pursue?…Captain?"

Selendis was still skeptical about what has happened.

Selendis: '_The enemy retreated without a fight. It's almost as if they were just lurin–…No…They didn't_!' "Everyone! Back to the base!"

* * *

Minutes later…

Selendis &amp; her squadron returned to see the base has been completely occupied by the Nationalists.

Selendis: "…No…"

A figure appeared from the top of the walls.

Hodge: "Hahahaha! You really fell for that one, little princess; So much for being the honorable daughter of the mighty General Koth."

Selendis: "You'll pay for this! The Loyalist reinforcements will be here from the mainland. Once they're here, you're finished."

Hodge didn't seem the least bit concerned.

Hodge: "By the time your reinforcements come, the island will be overrun by our glorious army."

Hodge then signaled some hidden troops with gliders whom were lying in wait.

Selendis: "…Grrrr…"

Hodge: "If you want to have this base back let's see. If you can beat me in a battle, then my army will leave. If not, then you will surrender your forces."

Selendis: "So be it."

Both sides' soldiers cleared out for a battle to take place. They activated their Battle Gauntlets &amp; prepare to begin…

Both: "Gauntlet Activate! Bakugan Battlefield Open!"

The energy in the area resonates powerful waves.

Cameron: "I am Commander Cameron Hodge. Now Gate Card Set!"

Cameron Hodge threw his gate card to the floor.

Cameron: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise, Pyrus Salamor!"

He sent out a Bakugan that bears a resemblance to a frilled salamander.

Cameron: "Come on, little girl! Let's see what you got!"

Selendis: "…"

She peered into her bag &amp; took out one Aquos Bakugan &amp; gently spoke.

Selendis: "Nothora. I need you. Will you help me?"

The Bakugan with matured feminine voice opened up.

Nothora: "Rest assured, my dear. We shall face them together."

Selendis: "Yes. Bakugan Brawl! Stand, Aquos Nothora."

A beautiful Bakugan with the appearance of nothosaur &amp; a dragon stood tall.

* * *

**Round #1 Begins!**

**Nothora (400Gs) – Salamor (400Gs)**

**Selendis' Life Force (500pts/100%) – Cameron Hodge's Life Force (500pts/100%)**

* * *

Cameron: "Hmph! Ability Activate! Searing Flare!"

Salamor shot a fireball straight at Nothora.

* * *

**Nothora (400Gs→200Gs) – Salamor (400Gs)**

* * *

Selendis: "Nothora! Ability Activate! Frost Crest!"

Nothora creates hardened ice armor all around her.

* * *

**Nothora (200Gs→400Gs) – Salamor (400Gs)**

* * *

Cameron: "Using ice against fire? You really are but an amateur."

The Searing Flare exploded into Nothora creating a dense mist of cold air.

Selendis: "Really? Think again. Ability Activate! Hydro Stream!"

Nothora shot a large stream of powerful water.

* * *

**Nothora (400Gs→600Gs) – Salamor (400Gs)**

* * *

Cameron: "Ability Activate! Warm Vibra!"

Salamor: "You're going down, weakling!"

Salamor's body emanated a heavy heat that evaporated the stream of water before it can land.

* * *

**Nothora (600Gs→400Gs) – Salamor (400Gs)**

* * *

Cameron: "Gate Card Open! Pyrus Reactor!"

* * *

**Nothora (400Gs) – Salamor (400Gs→700Gs)**

* * *

Cameron: "Again! Ability Activate! Searing Flare!"

Selendis: "Oh No! Ability Activate! Hydro Stream!"

* * *

**Round #1 Ends!**

**Nothora (400Gs) – Salamor (700Gs)**

**Selendis' Life Force (200pts/40%) – Cameron Hodge's Life Force (500pts/100%)**

* * *

Nothora attempted to use repel the attack but was easily overwhelmed. Selendis seemed extremely tensed by the fight.

Nothora: "Selendis. Are you alright? This is not like you. You should be able to counter these attacks."

Selendis: "I'm…I'm sorry. Alright Cameron, you asked for this. Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Nothora Stand!"

Nothora enters the battlefield.

Cameron: "Hmph! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Salamor Stand!"

* * *

**Round #2 Begins!**

**Nothora (400Gs) – Salamor (400Gs)**

**Selendis' Life Force (200pts/40%) – Cameron Hodge's Life Force (500pts/100%)**

* * *

Selendis: "Ability Activate! Hydro Stream!"

* * *

**Nothora (400Gs→600Gs) – Salamor (400Gs)**

* * *

Cameron: "Pathetic! Ability Activate! Fire Wall!"

Salamor created a wall of roaring flames in front of him blocking the stream of water.

* * *

**Nothora (600Gs→400Gs) – Salamor (400Gs→700Gs)**

* * *

Selendis: "Gotcha! Double Ability Activate! Icy Terrain + Aqua Sphere!"

Nothora: "Excellent choice, my dear."

Nothora transforms the entire surrounding area into frozen ice &amp; charged up a sphere of concentrated spinning water &amp; shoots it at Salamor.

* * *

**Nothora (400Gs→600Gs→700Gs) – Salamor (700Gs→500Gs)**

* * *

Cameron: "Not too shabby. But not good enough. Ability Activate! Searing Flare!"

* * *

**Nothora (700Gs→600Gs→700Gs→500Gs) – Salamor (700Gs→500Gs)**

* * *

Salamor fired his fireball into the powered Aqua Sphere but upon impact…Nothora appeared directly in front of Salamor.

Salamor: "What!?"

Cameron: "How did she?"

Selendis: "Gotcha…Ability Activate! Hydro Stream!"

* * *

**Round #2 Ends!**

**Nothora (700Gs) – Salamor (500Gs)**

**Selendis' Life Force (200pts/40%) – Cameron Hodge's Life Force (300pts/60%)**

* * *

Cameron: "Tch…Cursed wretch."

Selendis: "Well? Want to keep going or flee?"

Cameron: "In your dreams! Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Salamor Stand!"

Selendis: "Bakugan Brawl! Nothora Stand!"

Both sides' Bakugan prepares to face off in what could decide the battle, but…

Cameron: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise, Pyrus Drakor!"

* * *

**Round #3 Begins!**

**Nothora (400Gs) – Salamor (400Gs)/Drakor (300Gs) (Combined: 700Gs)**

**Selendis' Life Force (200pts/40%) – Cameron Hodge's Life Force (300pts/60%)**

* * *

Selendis: "What the–!? Two against one? This is cowardly!"

Cameron: "What are you talking about, pest? I never said I was going to face you in a one-on-one brawl!"

Nothora: "Hmph! Sneaky little–!"

Cameron: "Double Ability Activate! Searing Flare + Fiery Acid!"

Salamor prepares to shot his fireball while Drakor's fiery ball of acid spit appears in its mouth.

* * *

**Nothora (400Gs→200Gs) – Salamor (400Gs)/Drakor (300Gs→400Gs) (Combined: 800Gs)**

* * *

Selendis: "Grr! Ability Acti–"

Cameron: "Oh no, you don't! Gate Card Open! Rank Zero!"

The Command Card opened stopping Selendis from activating any ability.

Selendis: "No!"

Cameron: "Oh yes! And now, I'll be taking your Bakugan. HAHAHAHAHA!"

The Searing Flare &amp; Fiery Acid combined heading straight for Nothora.

Nothora: "Hoh No!"

Selendis: "Nothora No!"

?: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Pyrus Omega Leonidas!"

* * *

**Round #3 Continues!**

**Omega Leonidas (600Gs)/Nothora (200Gs) – Salamor (400Gs)/Drakor (400Gs) (Combined: 800Gs)**

**Nicholas' Life Force (500pts/100%)/Selendis' Life Force (200pts/40%) – Cameron Hodge's Life Force (300pts/60%)**

* * *

Leonidas appears on the battlefield in a twister of fire blocking the attack.

Nothora: "What?"

Selendis: "Huh? It's you!"

Nicholas stood just below at the ground. Selendis flew down on her glider to get to him.

Selendis: "What are you–?"

Nicholas: "We thought we give you a hand but I almost got buried under rubble if it weren't Leonidas."

Selendis glanced at the Pyrus Bakugan that just appeared &amp; stared at him in awe. It was indeed a Bakugan that was never seen before. As for the power level…600Gs!

Selendis: '_Only a member of the Imperial Guards can have a Bakugan this powerful_._ As for Nicholas, he has sent that Bakugan into battle without the use of a Battle Gauntlet_!'

Cameron: "Impudent peasant! I'll show you your place! Go Salamor, Drakor!"

The two Bakugan came charging at Leonidas.

Selendis: "Watch out!"

Nicholas: "Okay! Ability Activate! Omega Blazer!"

Leonidas' huge fireball exploded right into Salamor &amp; Drakor

* * *

**Drakor Defeated!**

**Omega Leonidas (600Gs→900Gs)/Nothora (200Gs) – Salamor (400Gs)/Drakor (400Gs) (Combined: 800Gs)**

**Nicholas' Life Force (500pts/100%)/Selendis' Life Force (200pts/40%) – Cameron Hodge's Life Force (200pts/40%)**

* * *

Cameron: "Grrraagh! I will be humiliated by the likes of you!"

Cameron took out a blackish card that is emanating an ominous aura.

Selendis: "No! He won't!"

Nicholas: "What the–!? What is that?"

Selendis: "Chaos Ability Cards are extremely dangerous cards that all are forbidden to use. What happens to the Bakugan will harm the user."

Cameron: "Chaos Ability Card Activate! Mass Destroyer!"

* * *

**Omega Leonidas (900Gs)/Nothora (200Gs) – Salamor (400Gs→1900Gs)**

* * *

Salamor begins to grow bigger as he emanates the same insidious aura.

Nothora: "!"

Leonidas: "What!?"

Selendis: "…Grrr…"

Nicholas: "Plus 1500Gs!? Are you kidding me!?"

Cameron: "Destroy them, Salamor! Now!"

Salamor begins to charge towards Leonidas &amp; Nothora.

Selendis: "We have to retreat! We can't beat him at this state!"

Nicholas: "I wouldn't count on it! Leonidas?"

Leonidas: "Yes. Let's try it!"

Nicholas took out three ability cards.

Selendis: "Wait, you're not trying to–"

Nicholas: "Triple Ability Activate! Omega Blazer + Furion Tornado + Fusion Ability: Spartan Fire!"

Leonidas created a fireball in his mouth while engulfing himself in a tornado of fire &amp; the flames glowed bright red from the fusion ability. The heat in the area was undeniably heavy as everyone around was stunned by the sight.

* * *

**Round #3 Ends!**

**Omega Leonidas (900Gs→1200Gs→1500Gs→1700Gs)/Nothora (200Gs) – Salamor (1900Gs→1600Gs→1400Gs)**

**Nicholas' Life Force (500pts/100%)/Selendis' Life Force (200pts/40%) – Cameron Hodge's Life Force (0pts/0%)**

**Winner: Nicholas Kingsley/Selendis Koth**

* * *

Cameron: "Impossible…Curse you! CURSE YOU! Men! Kill them all!"

*_Hooooooonk_*

A noise from a far meant that the Loyalist reinforcements are about to land.

Nationalist Soldier: "Sir! We have to retreat! If we stay we will certainly face capture!"

Cameron: "No! I will not return in shame!"

Cameron continues to howl at Nicholas &amp; Leonidas who was still in beast state as he was took away by the retreating Nationalists. The Loyalists cheered on the victory while Nicholas &amp; Leonidas rejoiced their win.

Nothora: "It would seems we have certainly got off this on easily, haven't we? Selendis?"

Selendis, however, seemed to be focused on staring at Nicholas &amp; Leonidas.

Selendis: "Nicholas Kingsley…Pyrus Omega Leonidas…Who are those two?"

* * *

**For the readers, Aquos Nothora is based from the dinosaur nothosaur while adding a few dragon-like features. Images will be posted of her when I have the chance. Her ball form is very similar to Dharak's but without the area for a Battle Gear.**

**Main Bakugan:**

**Omega Leonidas (600Gs)**

** Omega Blazer:**** +300Gs to Leonidas.**

** Burning Stream:**** +200Gs to Leonidas &amp; -200Gs from the opponent.**

** Furion Tornado:**** +300Gs to Leonidas &amp; -300Gs from the opponent.**

** Flame Barrier:**** Nullifies opponent's ability.**

** Omega Titan:**** +400Gs to Leonidas &amp; -400Gs from each opponent(s).**

**Fusion Ability**

** Spartan Fire:**** +200Gs to Leonidas &amp; -200Gs from each opponent(s).**

**Nothora (400Gs)**

**Hydro Stream:**** +200Gs to Nothora.**

**Aqua Sphere:**** +200Gs to Nothora &amp; -200Gs from the opponent.**

**Frost Crest:**** Nullifies opponent's ability.**

**Please comment.**


End file.
